Jeffrey Connors
Introduction Jeffrey Connors is a former senior agent of SecuroServ. An aspiring actor, who in the past had a terrible addiction to both cocaine and steroids. At one point he attempted to start his own security company, Priceless Security, but was rejected on account of his Canadian citizenship. Currently, Jeff has moved back to Los Santos from Hawaii in between filming for his TV show. Biography Character Background Jeffrey is the biological son of San Andreas State Police Officer Johnny Dazzler, and the adopted son of SecuroServ chief Freddy Price. Jeff has a long history of drug abuse, including past addictions to both cocaine and steroids. He is recently clean, but still occasionally retains problems with "roid rage" and is prone to violent outbursts. Jeff has a very complicated relationship with his adoptive father and boss Freddy Price, and has an estranged relationship with his biological father. Both view Jeff as disrespectful, disobedient and volatile. He was close friends and partners with Jack Deakins and Frank Murdock, both of whom have passed away. Jeff is an ambitious and determined individual despite his many shortcomings. Jeffrey Connors was born Jeffrey Dazzler, but changed his last name when he began his acting career. SecuroServ Jeff joined SecuroServ hoping to find change and seeing how this was the closest he could get to helping the people of Los Santos. Jeff left on vacation to Hawaii for around three months along with close friends Frank Murdock and Jack Deakins, after getting frustrated with Freddy Price's increasingly unstable behavior. Eventually, Jeff and his friends returned to Los Santos and re-joined SecuroServ once again. Later Jack left once again and was murdered for leaving and starting up rumors. Then Frank was murdered because Freddy believed he was going to pose a problem to the company with him continuing to become more and more unstable. This left Jeff to only stay in the company because of Fanny which of whom he cared deeply about. On August 5th 2018, Fanny demanded a divorce from Freddy Price which led to her leaving SecuroServ. This left Jeff no other reason to stay in SecuroServ, so he quit and left the company. Marriage On July 16th 2018, Jeff married roommate and close friend Alexis Freeman so he can have tax breaks on his house. Both mutually agreed that this marriage was moreover just friendship, and just for money. But over time that changed, they both grew a real relationship and their marriage became real, not just for tax breaks. Church and the Dynasty On Aug 5th, 2018, at the funeral of Ayda Clarke, Jeffrey saw Leon Church being comforted by members of The Dynasty: Madam Ming, Mr. Myugi, and the rest of their underlings. At the corner of Jeffrey's eye, he saw one of the members of The Dynasty holding an umbrella over Church during the rain, instead of Mr. Imugi. That set off bells in Jeffrey's mind. He now knew not only that Church was involved with them, but he was also highly respected. On Aug 6th, 2018, Jeffrey set a meeting with The Dynasty to talk about him quitting SecuroServ the day prior, during which Jeffrey was told to get down in his knees with guns pointed at him & Madam Ming yelled at him for losing his storage to keep the guns and not killing Freddy Price to take over SecuroServ. It ended with Jeff now owing them money for wasting their time & Mr. Imugi saying "Give Mr. Connors his things back. I am sure he could use a nice walk...To think about things". Later that night Jeffrey met with Church at Bahama Mamas to talk about Mav Doretto and Alexis Freeman. The whole time in Jeff's head he was very stressed about owing The Dynasty money, having no money & no place to keep the product himself and the fear of them hurting Alexis. Somewhere in that conversation, Jeff asked if he could give Church a dollar so the next thing he could say would be confidential, as Church was a lawyer. Church said, "I didn't think SecuroServ paid for lawyers these days, it'd be a privilege." Jeffrey then told Church that SecuoServ had a hand in illegal activity and told Church about most everything they did without specifically mentioning guns. Church then told Jeff that the SecuroServ name was tainted with them having firearms in SecuroServ. Jeffrey didn't say anything about firearms in that talk they just had. Church then told him to make a company; he does not need anything fancy, just storage. At the end of the conversation, Church then told Jeff to follow him to the back room of Bahama Mamas to give Jeff a $20K investment for Jeffrey's new company. Church told Jeff how much it meant to him that Jeff went to Ayda's funeral and Jeffrey told Church that he would always have his back. As they were about to walk out of the club Church said, "One thing...You are the only person that has any kind of clue." Jeff then said "I'm not saying a fucking word...Not even to Alexis." Losing his eye On Oct 7th, 2018. There was a party at Bahama Mama’s and at some point, during the night Jeff told Harry Brown that he is on a list of people to be “Meatloaf’ed” by Wayne Wesson. But the list didn’t exist, and the reason he told Harry this was to fuck with him because weeks before he was constantly flirting & making comments about his wife Alexis, who Harry is deeply in love with. Afterwords, Harry went to Alexis who was also at the party with this information as if it was real. Alexis then pulled Jeff aside to tell him off, afterward Jeff snapped & blacked out with anger, walked up behind Harry outside of The Bahama Mama’s and shot him point blank in the back of his head with his Desert Eagle. Jeff then snapped back into reality to see Alexis pull out her gun & shoot him in the side of his head. He was then rushed to the hospital where he was in critical condition for days. He had to have 3 surgeries to his head, which caused one of his eyes to be removed, leaving him in a coma. On Oct 12th, 2018. He woke up from his coma. Leaving the Game Beginning A bit after the divorce of his Ex-Wife Alexis Freeman, Jeff set his sights on a Deputy by the name of Mackenzie Hayes, as much to the dismay of his colleagues in the gun business and those in his company (besides Katherine Kates). He tried very hard to win her affection, some ways sweet, other ways...questionable. After a lot of time passed he managed to reach her heart a little to the point of going on a date with him, but when the word got out to those in Law Enforcement, they were understandably concerned about her potentially dating a criminal who has been under suspicion of gun-running for awhile. Fast forward to a talk they had about their relationship and how it would be nearly impossible for it to work if he keeps doing petty crime (let alone Arms dealing). In the conversation she said that she was worried that there would be something that comes up that she doesn't know about that would hurt her reputation as a Deputy. And Jeff promised her that "There are no skeletons in the closet" to which she reluctantly took his word for. Skeletons Found Fast forward some more, Jeff has started to at least act more like a semi-model citizen who follows traffic laws. And Hayes having to speak with Ethan Jones in Bolingbroke about a plea deal for his Attempted Murder charge. In the said plea deal, he gave info on how The Phoenix Corporation has access to fully automatic firearms. To which clearly went against Jeff's promise of "No skeletons." Hayes was understandably upset when hearing this, even going as far as saying how she wanted to bring him down for lying. A little later Jeff asks for a meet, to which it would seem he knows what Ethan Jones said. And at that point, he just tells her. "I am an international gun dealer." In response, she was both shocked he would even admit that and also still upset about him lying, even more so with this information. When Jeff told her that he dealt in guns he only talked about himself and didn't say anything about where he gets it from, who he deals with, nor that Phoenix is involved in it. Jeff then told her that he had snipers watching them in case of her trying anything, like arresting him or pulling a gun. The conversation kept going on as Jeff began to tell her how he wanted out and how he didn't want to hurt her, but understandably with the idea that snipers were looking over them, didn't exactly put her at ease. And so the conversation continued, Hayes asked if he REALLY did want out of it, and why he hasn't left yet if that is the case? And shockingly the two didn't get that heated at each other, they were mostly calm and they both expressed how they still both care for one another. Jeff then told her that even with this info of him being a gun dealer, it won't do her much in proving it. He said that there is nothing for her to find at all, there is no concrete proof that could make an arrest. The conversation ended with Hayes handing over her key to his house, where she has been staying. And Jeff asking if she enjoyed the vacation they spend together, she then said that she did enjoy it. He then told her that he would hopefully meet her again later and he left. Due to Hayes being off duty and having no audio to prove what he said, Hayes couldn't do much with that information besides telling her superiors and find a way to find proof. The Second Meeting A bit later it is found out that Hayes passed off the case on Jeff to another officer due to her not being able to find anything herself. They then met again, and of course this time the meet would be on her terms. Picking her up at Vespucci PD and leaving evidence behind just in case if he does something, she didn't forget the threat he made about the snipers and wanted him to know that she didn't trust him. The whole conversation was basically a repeat of the last one. "I am trying to get out" & "I don't want to hurt you" And even telling her that the snipers were a lie. She quickly called him out on his bullshit and the conversation continued, he began to talk about how dangerous it is to leave such a profession and gave vague and cryptic info about those who give him guns, but when she asked more about them, he either dodged the question or gave a more vague answer. All he gave is that they are dangerous and won't hesitate to not only kill Jeff but Hayes & their pretend-Daughter Alexandria Bennett. Betrayed A few days after that conversation Jeff was shot & hit with a hatchet at the front of his house by his employees/close friends Ying Saren & Winter Springs for telling Hayes about his gun dealing. They feared that he told her everything and if it were to get back to The Dynasty (their supplier) they would kill them all and everyone they love. So they thought to try and kill Jeff now, to try and please Dynasty to not kill them. The two quickly sped off on bikes, leaving his body on the doorstep of his house. Locals called it in and Hayes was the one to respond to it. She cleared the area and as she was looking over Jeff's wounds she muttered: "Please wake up." before EMS arrived, she was overall calm throughout the whole ordeal until the hospital contacted his emergency contacts: Mackenzie Hayes Katherine Kates & Ying Saren. When Ying showed up to the hospital she was shaken up when speaking to Hayes. Due to the local 911 call, she knew two females were leaving the scene and she right away suspected Ying & Winter. She tested Ying for GSWs and came back positive after a little while Winter showed up and was tested, she came back negative. She then started to question Winter saying things like "Who are his suppliers?" & "I know his dealings" to which Winter played dumb and didn't say a word and both Winter & Ying were let go. Recovery and Final Meeting A few days later and a few surgeries later, Jeff woke up from his coma with a reattached ring finger and a missing pinky finger on his left hand. After he woke up he & Hayes talked and seemed to get passed what happened between them and she moved back in...A few weeks later. Jeff is set to meet with Dynasty. He leaves a note for Hayes in their house saying "Some old friends want to meet me" and so on. He was picked up at old SecuroServ HQ and brought to the leader of The Dynasty Yu-Jen Gwisin (Agma / Imugi) Where he had around five-armed guards in masks with silenced pistols ready to shoot on command. Imugi & Jeff talked about the whole situation that Jeff was in, with him dating a Deputy, getting betrayed by his close friends and being raided by the police the day before but even though they went through every property he owns, they found nothing but a small amount of ammo. Jeff spun him telling Hayes he was a gun dealer as a strategic move to prevent the best detective in Los Santos from taking the case due to her being involved. He also stated that he didn't give any names of who he sold to or his associates and made it VERY clear that he didn't under any circumstance tell Hayes in detail who The Dynasty is. He also wiped everything he owns clean, no guns, nothing illegal or for any information to leak. During this whole time, Jeff is slightly nervous and slowly looking around at the guards behind him. And Imugi then started to question his assurance of the police not being able to find anything with a small story of how once upon of time, Frank Murdock touched a pistol in a "Meeting" while they were "Settling their differences" and it was moved to SecuroServ HQ after time passed as a sign of good faith between Dynasty & Frank. And with Frank's death, it was now just a loose end. And luckily for Jeff when Frank died he left two of his cars to him in his will and in one of the cars' trunk was said pistol in a zip-lock bag with the prints intact. Imugi replied: "Well, then Mr. Connors, there's something you want..And there is something I require. Are you absolutely sure everything is wrapped up? There are no loose ends, anything of the sort?" Jeff then assured him again that there are no such loose ends. And after that, they spoke more about the Ying & Winter event as well as having Jeff's aid in such an event that more comes out of Luca Gambino's case, that he will help frame him to be the major gun distributor in Los Santos. He agreed, and as of Oct 22, 2019, Jeffrey Connors was released from the gun trade under those two conditions. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters